Alien Sex Fiend
History Discography Studio albums * The Lewd, the Mad, the Ugly and Old Nik cassette (1983, F. O. Reckords) * Who's Been Sleeping in My Brain (1983, Anagram Records/Relativity Records) * Acid Bath (album)|Acid Bath (1984, Anagram Records) * Maximum Security (Alien Sex Fiend album)|Maximum Security (1985, Anagram Records) * "It" the Album (1986, Anagram Records) * Here Cum Germs (1987, Anagram Records) * Another Planet (1988, Anagram Records) * Curse (Alien Sex Fiend album)|Curse (1990, Anagram Records) * Open Head Surgery (1992, Anagram Records) * Inferno - The Odyssey Continues (1994, Anagram Records) * Nocturnal Emissions (1997, 13th Moon Records) * Information Overload (album)|Information Overload (2004, 13th Moon Records) * Death Trip (2010, 13th Moon Records) EPs * The Impossible Mission Mini-LP (1987, PVC Records) * Inferno: The Mixes (1995, Anagram Records) Live albums * Turn the Monitors Up (1984, F. O. Reckords) * Liquid Head in Tokyo (1985, Anagram Records) * Too Much Acid? (1989, Anagram Records) * The Altered States of America (1993, Anagram Records) * Flashbacks! (Live 1995–1998) (2001, Yeaah!) * Zombified (2002, Anagram Records) Compilation albums * The First Compact Disc (1986, Anagram Records) * All Our Yesterdays (1988, Anagram Records) * A.S.F. Box (1990, Windsong International) * The Legendary Batcave Tapes (1993, Anagram Records) * Drive My Rocket - The Collection Part One (1994, Cleopatra Records) * I'm Her Frankenstein - The Collection Part Two (1995, Cleopatra Records) * The Singles 1983–1995 (1995, Anagram Records) * Wardance of the... Alien Sex Fiend (1997, Recall) * The Bat Cave Masters (1998, Cleopatra Records) * Fiend at the Controls Vol. 1 & 2 '' (1999, Anagram Records/Cleopatra Records) * ''The Best of Alien Sex Fiend (2001, Anagram Records) * Fiend Club (2005, Cleopatra Records) * Para-Abnormal (2006, 13th Moon Records) * R.I.P. A 12" Collection (2008, Anagram Records) * Bat Cave Anthems (2008, Cleopatra Records) * Between Good and Evil (The Collection) (2013, PressPlay) * Classic Albums and BBC Sessions Collection (2015, Cherry Red) Singles * "Ignore the Machine" (1983, Anagram Records/Relativity Records) * "Lips Can't Go" (1983, Anagram Records) * "R.I.P. (Blue Crumb Truck)" (1984, Anagram Records) * "Dead and Buried" (1984, Anagram Records) * "E.S.T. (Trip to the Moon)" (1984, Anagram Records) * "I'm Doing Time in a Maximum Security Twilight Home" (1985, Anagram Records) * "Ignore the Machine (Special Electrode Mix)" (1985, Anagram Records) * "I Walk The Line" (1986, Flickknife Records) * "Smells Like..." (1986, Anagram Records) * "Hurricane Fighter Plane" (1987, Anagram Records) * "The Impossible Mission" (1987, Anagram Records) * "Here Cum Germs" (1987, Anagram Records) * "Stuff the Turkey" (1987, Anagram Records) * "Batman Theme" (as The Dynamic Duo) (1988, Cherry Red Records) * "Bun Ho!" (1988, Anagram Records) * "Haunted House" (1989, Anagram Records) * "Now I'm Feeling Zombified" (1990, Anagram Records) * "Magic" (1992, Anagram Records) * "Inferno (The Youth Mixes)" (1994, MFF Records) * "Evolution" (1996, 13th Moon Records) * "On a Mission" (1997, 13th Moon Records) * "Tarot" (1998, 13th Moon Records) Video albums * A Purple Glistener (1984, Jettisoundz) * Liquid Head in Tokyo (1985, Cherry Red Films) * Edit (1987, Jettisoundz) * Over Dose! (1988, Jettisoundz) * Re-Animated - The Promo Collection (1994, Jettisoundz/Cleopatra Records) * The Making of Inferno – The Odyssey Continues (1994) * Edit Overdose! (2003, Cherry Red) * A Purple Glistener + Liquid Head in Tokyo (2005, Cherry Red)